Hatred
by ZJeM
Summary: He hates her. Can't stand her. Detests her. So why can't he stay away from her?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Naruto_, the maker of my fangirling source is Kishimoto-sama.

* * *

_**Hatred**_

* * *

The sun was coming through an open window. White curtains were being puffed up with the first spring's wind. On the fourth bed in the room, the one nearest to the hole to the world, sat a young man contrasting with the peaceful surroundings. His hands clenched on the edge of the mattress, kneading white bed sheet, his lips tight. The man's features congealed, eyebrows puckered, dark eyes piercing the warm air. The wind mussed up his pitch black, messy hair. He seemed to be waiting for something, maybe someone? Minutes passed, his body not moving even one bit. Bandages covering his chest didn't manage to fully cover his tense muscles and skin covered with scars and bruises. Many of them were fresh. He moved his head gustily, hearing somebody come in. His eyes met two green, shining orbs, as a girl (not a girl, she was a young woman now) opened the door wide and turned around to close them, pink strands waggling from the move and from the wind's blow. He returned to his previous position, eyes stuck on a sakura tree across the window.

"How are you feeling, Sasuke-kun?" balmy voice reached his ears as the woman put on latex gloves.

"Ok..." was the only answer heard. She approached him, sweet, cherry smell meeting his nostrils. Oh, how he hated that smell. She gently removed the bandages, examining his half-treated injuries. They kept silent, the man's features becoming even more jelled (how was that even possible?). She moved her fingers above his skin, brushing it accidentally from time to time. He hated her touch.

"It's finally warm, isn't it, Sasuke-kun?" she asked, looking him in the eyes with a subtle smile carved into her face. He let himself return the look, just this once. He hated her smile too. She noticed his gaze, her cheeks immediately flushing with delicate pink tone. One more thing to hate for Sasuke. Just like the concentrated look on her face when she was treating ninjas on the battlefield, her purposive voice when she was giving them orders in the life-or-death situations, her tears of relief when the fighting ended. He hated it, hated it all and found a new thing to hate every minute he spent with her.

"I hate you" quiet mumble reached her ears.

"W-what?" she laughed nervously "C-could you repeat, I haven't he-"

"I. Hate. You" he repeated, lifting her chin roughly and forcing her to look at him. He stared at her severely, noticing tears appearing in her eye corners. She blinked a few times and flicked her head lightly.

"Why?" she lifted her head and looked him in the eyes, stormy and stone-cold. After a few moments, he lowered his eyes, not being able to stand her pleading gaze anymore.

"I hate you... I hate you because of hope..." he muttered. Confusion took her face all over, but she didn't even have a chance to express her disorientation, as he continued "I hate you because of the hope I feel every time I'm with you" he lifted his head, revealing ice in his eyes beginning to melt, uncovering a hurt, mistrustful child he still was, somewhere inside of him. She shivered when he reached out to touch her cheek, playing with her hair.

"I hate that I feel like it could be like in the past... Like when I was truly happy, this one and only time in my life..." he dropped his hand and took a deep breath "With you, I... I feel like I could have a family once again..." A delicate smile lightened his features, quickly fading into the painful expression from before.

"But it's not possible... Not anymore. Not after all I've done to you..." he fell silent, dark wisps covering his eyes. He heard a bird's singing, wondering why she was still there. After a long moment, he saw her finally moving, picking up new bandages from the locker and placing them on his beaten self. She then removed the gloves and he closed his eyes, waiting to be alone once again. A shiver was sent through his body before his mind even knew what was going on. His eyes opened right away when his body finally sent a proper message to his brain. Sakura was embracing him, pulling him close like she wanted to join his body with hers, her arms entwined on his neck, her fingers not wanting to let go of his hair.

"Sasuke-kun, you... you idiot" he heard her sob above his ear. His weighed down bruises hurt, but he ignored them, listening to her crying with shock and feeling hot tears falling on his shoulder.

"Do you... Do you really think I feel this way?" sobbing made it hard for her to talk in an understandable way "Do you really think I'd give up on you? Do you really-?" she stopped suddenly, feeling him returning the embrace. He inhaled her smell deep and smiled above her back.

"Sakura... Thank you..." He was finally back home.

* * *

**ZJeM, 23.07.13**

* * *

**From author:**

Damn, it's such a cheesy story, I'm embarrassed.

I somehow love it, but cheesiness is written all over it. T^T

Shit, and what about this shivering of theirs, do they have a fever or what? XD

Damn, Sasuke-kun's so OOC. T^T Btw, happy BD, Sasuke-kun! ;P

It's KIND OF cute, but soo cheesy! T^T

And once again: I'm so sorry, Sasuke-kun, for making you look head-over-heels-without-a-proper-prologue with Sakura. I'm so sorry.


End file.
